Fallingstar of ForestClan
"I stick by my decision to keep ForestClan here. I thank you for making sure your Clan is safe, but we can't be too sure the twolegs will come here. We can't afford to be driven out of this territory." -Fallingstar to Poppyheart and Loudsplash, in ForestClan's Fall =Personality= Fallingstar is a thoughtful cat who likes to spend his days relaxing with his Clanmates. But he's also a very hard worker and understands that ForestClan needs him to step up to get things done. He dearly misses his late mate, Swanfeather, who died trying to outrun a twoleg dog and he blames himself for her death. He often beats himself up mentally for not saving his mate as well as countless other Clan cats. Due to being leader of a bunch of cats who once belonged to various Clans, Fallingstar fears that he isn't as good as all their previous leaders and worries that he's not the right cat to lead them. He follows the warrior code loyally and believes it's the only way for his new Clan to thrive. =History= (Comong soon!) =Relationships= Swanfeather Swanfeather was Fallingstar's mate and had been for about two years at the time of her death. She became his mate shortly after he became leader of BarkClan, as he realized he wanted to be with her. The two were extremely close and loved being together. They became close because Fallingstar chose her to be deputy, believing that she was the most suited cat in the Clan. Then he realized he had feelings for her. After the two became mates they wanted kits but discovered that Swanfeather just couldn't have any. When she died he blamed himself for not being there for her. Pineshadow Pineshadow is a former ShadeClan warrior who was a friend of Fallingstar as an apprentice. They became friends after meeting at one Gathering and talked every time they saw each other at Gathering, even sometimes talking at the border. Fallingstar chose Pineshadow to be his deputy due to that bond. He also wanted to make it clear he was accepting of cats who were once from other Clans. He felt guilty because he chose Pineshadow to be his deputy nearly two moons after Swanfeather died, which is against the warrior code. But he also felt bad about replacing his mate's position with another cat and was torn between these conflicted emotions. Deerstar Deerstar was the leader before Fallingstar. She chose him after her other deputy, Snapstem, was killed by sickness. She and Fallingstar had a good relationship before she died, and he mourned her death. Mistfall Mistfall was Fallingstar's mother. She gave birth to him and his littermate, Cloudypaw, but died while giving birth. Conewhisker, Fallingstar's father, named him Fallingkit after his dead mate. Fallingkit sometimes asked older cats, most specifically his father and his aunt, Shimmersky, about his mother and what she was like before she died. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if his mother had lived after giving birth. She gave him one of his nine lives. Conewhisker Conewhisker was Fallingstar's father. He named Fallingstar after Mistfall, who died while giving birth to Fallingkit and his littermate, Cloudykit, He bonded a lot with Fallingkit and helped his mentor, Iciclefang, teach him when he was an apprentice. He and Fallingpaw mourned the loss of Cloudypaw when she died of an infected wound that had been inflicted during an intense battle. Conewhisker joined the elder's den shortly after Fallingmist was made deputy, and was very proud of his son for how he helped Deerstar lead BarkClan. He died only a few moons before Fallingstar was made leader and was there with Mistfall to give him his nine lives. Cloudypaw Cloudypaw was Fallingstar's sister. The two were born of the same litter and their mother died giving birth to them. Cloudykit and Fallingkit were very close to each other as well as their foster brother, Dustykit. They grew close to their kin and foster family as time went on. Cloudypaw and Fallingpaw often trained together and sneaked out of camp to hunt at night. Cloudypaw died of an infection after a battle and Fallingpaw grieved her death with his biological father, Conewhisker, and his foster family. She gave him one of his nine lives. Shimmersky Shimmersky was Fallingstar's aunt. She was the sister of his deceased mother, Mistfall. Fallingstar often went to Shimmersky for help and advice. The two bonded and became close. Shimmersky joined the elder's den shortly after Fallingstar became leader. She eventually fell ill and died of old age. Cinderberry Cinderberry was the foster mother to Cloudypaw and Fallingpaw. She lost three kits in one litter as soon as they were born and a few days later, when Mistfall died giving birth, she took the kits in and raised them as her own alongside her biological son, Dustykit. She loved the two as if they were her own kits and was ecstatic when Fallingstar became deputy, as well as mourned Cloudypaw when she died. Twolegs came and captured her, as well as other cats including her mate and son, which made Fallingstar shocked and overwhelmed with sorrow. Darkthorn Darkthorn was the foster father of Cloudypaw and Fallingstar, and the biological father of Dustywind. Although he never said it at first he didn't want to accept the foster kits because he felt like he was replacing the real kits who he had lost at birth and never got to raise. But after their first moon of birth Fallingstar and Cloudypaw grew on him. He grows very close to the two and they often go to him for help with training. He mourned Cloudypaw when she died alongside Fallingpaw and the rest of his family. He was good friends with their biological father, Conewhisker. When he along with Dustywind and Cinderberry were captured by twolegs and taken away from the forest, Fallingstar was stricken with grief for a very long time. Dustywind Dustywind was the foster brother of Fallingstar and Cloudypaw. All three were very close and grew up together. Dustywind was only a quarter moon older than his foster siblings. When he, along with his parents, were captured by twolegs, Fallingstar was devastated. He saw his foster brother as fun and enjoyable. Iciclefang Iciclefang was Fallingstar's mentor. Although they were close Fallingstar saw Iciclefang as too aggressive at times. He also got into arguments with him frequently, notably when he was being "too slow" while still grieving for the loss of Cloudypaw. Iciclefang was also Swanfeather's uncle through her mother. He died during an accident shortly before the Clans merged into ForestClan, and Fallingstar was sad about his death but wondered if Iciclefang would've been too stubborn to handle the changes that happened later on. Ashfire Ashfire was Fallingstar's apprentice. The two got along well and still have a pleasant relationship. Ashfire often sees Fallinstar for advice. =Quotes= (Coming soon!) =Trivia= Fallingstar blames himself for the lost of each of his Clanmates, even if some of them aren't his fault. Fallingstar wonders if some of his Clanmates left because of his bad leadership choices, even if they aren't really that bad. Fallingstar often leaves camp by himself to think about Swanfeather and reflect on his memories of her. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)